


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by FreezingAlyce



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: During Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingAlyce/pseuds/FreezingAlyce
Summary: Since Theo and Robin kissed at the carnival, things have been different for both of them and Robin's motivations have changed.Sometimes falling in love really is that simple.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 31





	1. Dammit Billy

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so I'm sure there are some typo snafus in there somewhere.
> 
> Canon-ish storytelling of Theo and Robin's off-screen story (while Sabrina was out wrecking the world). Goddammit if these two aren't just adorable! Limey fluff for now, though it may get more intense later... we shall see.

“What the hell, Billy?!” Theo had just stepped in to Cerberus Books when he saw Billy and Ed harassing Robin. Robin looked angry, like he was about to shout. Damnit, why couldn’t they just leave well enough alone?

“Hey, Theo. Is the new kid with you?” Billy looked startled and a little guilty.

“Yeah, so give him his cap and back off.” Theo was pissed. Billy knew better than this. He should be past these stupid antics. And he was not going bully Robin, especially if Theo had anything to say about it. 

Billy handed Robin his cap and gave a smirk, “Sorry, new kid. We didn’t know.” With that they took their leave. Billy always had a slight twinge of danger around Theo but couldn’t really explain why.

“Bye, guys.” Theo felt confident and a little embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks turning pink and Robin’s astonished gaze on him.

Theo turned to look at Robin, taking in the full weight of his gaze and snapping back into the moment from the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins.

“Wow. Tough guy, huh?” Robin nudged him on the shoulder, grinning wide. Theo had to hide his smile; he could feel himself turning bright red. Every time they exchanged these quick glances, Theo felt like Robin could read his every thought. It gave Theo a little feeling of panic and a rush of excitement, like missing a step on the staircase.

–


	2. Mr Brightside

Robin led them to a table. They’d planned to meet up for lunch and just talk. Ever since the carnival, they’d been spending more time together. With all of the chaos happening around Greendale, they hadn’t really gotten the chance to just sit and talk.  
–  
“So, uh… those guys are cool with you?” Theo and Robin ordered a strawberry milkshake but they were both too nervous to drink any of it. Theo stirred the stew around the glass and watched Robin’s face. When he smiled, he smiled big and it carried into his eyes.

“Yeah, there… um, they’re getting better. They were definitely a lot less cool when I started transitioning.”

“But your dad’s cool with it, right?

“He was hesitant…” Theo’s voice caught. “At first. But my friends were amazing from the very beginning.”

“Yeah. Yeah, the uh, they seem really great.” Robin had never seen friends so selflessly caring for one another.

“What about your family?” Theo asked. He knew so little about Robin’s life.

“Um. They um, they are who they are.” Robin wasn’t sure what to say. Theo’s kind eyes made him want to talk about his life. But how could he ever tell him the truth? “Are you going to drink that?” he asked, hoping to change the subject.

Theo noticed how Robin avoided questions about his past but he didn’t want to pressure him. Theo understood what it was like to not be ready to share a part of yourself. He shook his head and they sat in silence for a while.

“Do you, uh… want to get out of here?” Cerberus was filling up with people at the end of the day and if felt like all eyes were on Theo. He just wanted a chance to spend time with Robin.  
–


	3. Give Me Your Hands, If We Be Friends, And Robin Shall Restore Amends

As they walked back to Theo’s house, Robin couldn’t stop thinking. Carcosa be damned, Theo was special. He felt at ease around him in a way that he could not imagine giving up. He would not put Theo in danger. The Pagans couldn’t have him. He wouldn’t let them.

And he would have to tell Theo the truth. He would tell Theo the truth.

At that moment while Robin was lost in thought, Theo reached out for his hand. Robin snapped back to the moment. Theo’s hand was small and soft in his own-delicate but strong. Robin smiled and pulled Theo closer to them while they walked.

Theo could feel that twinge of panic and excitement in his chest and a small lump in his throat forming.  
–


	4. Storms Make Trees Take Deeper Roots

Theo led Robin into the old farmhouse. It was clear that his dad was gone, the truck wasn’t in the drive and there were still several hours of daylight left. His dad would work until the twilight forced him to stop. Theo led them upstairs to his room shut the door behind them.

Robin walked curiously around the room, picking up items and examining them with sincere interest. He picked up the gold radio off the desk and fiddled with the dials until a station came through clearly.

“I’ve always wanted one of these” he said, not realizing he’d said it out loud.

Robin looked up at Theo, sitting on the edge of the bed. Theo was giggling. Sometimes Robin said the strangest things. It was cute. “You’ve never had a radio?”

“I guess I’ve always just traveled light, since we moved so much.” Robin crossed the bedroom to join Theo on the edge of the bed. Theo felt that rush again-Robin moved so quickly and gracefully. He couldn’t look away.

“I really like you, Theo.” Robin said, taking Theo’s hand and examining it with his own, tracing circles across his palm and down his wrist. “It’s hard to explain how much. I know we haven’t known each other long.”

Theo could feel a rush of warmth when Robin took his hand. He was never positive on how close they should be, would be. It was all so new. “I really like you too, Robin.” He closed his fingers around Robin’s and squeezed them together. Robin pulled him close against him. He could feel Robin’s breath catch and his own chest tightening. Theo pressed into Robin with a confidence he wasn’t sure he had a moment prior, wrapped his hands around his neck, and kissed him.

Robin, surprised but far from protesting, wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist, pulling them together, tighter. They fell back onto the bed, tangled together. Robin rolled them over, hovering over Theo and slowing down the kiss and giving him time to take in how handsome Theo looked flushed and out of breath.

Robin slid down next to Theo, lying on the bed stretched out together. They laid intertwined exchanging slow kisses. Theo could hear Robin’s heart beat fast. He could feel his own. He felt so incredibly safe.

Theo rolled on top of Robin, taking the opportunity to take control for a moment. With one deep kiss he pressed himself along Robin, unconsciously searching for more contact. Robin groaned slightly, and pressed his hips against Theo’s. The pressure made Theo gasp a little. He could feel Robin getting excited and panicked a little.

“You okay? I mean we can slow down if you want to?” Robin worried that rushed him.

“I’m okay. I’m… great, actually. I just… I don’t anything about you and I want to. Where did you grow up?” Theo smiled; he was happy to take a pause. There was so much he wanted to know about Robin.

“Uh... We… My family… we moved around a lot and anytime I made friends in a new town we’d just have to leave again.” Robin looked torn, like he wasn’t sure hot communicate his thoughts.  
“What do you parents do?”

“Military. But I’m not like them.” Robin sounded defensive.

“Okay.” Theo hadn’t meant to pry.

“I mean… I was adopted, and I don’t believe in all the things they do. The older I get the less their beliefs make sense to me.” Robin wanted him to understand that his intentions were good. And then the thought struck him, “Wait, you’ve never had to move.”

Theo chuckled. “No. My family’s been in Greendale for, like, generations. It’s like we’re planted here.”

It was Robin’s turn to laugh. “I’ve never had roots like that.” He had never realized how true it was until he’d said it aloud.

“You know sometimes I wonder… what would it be like if I… just stayed behind for once?” He rolled closer to Theo and tucked himself under the boy’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder. “I mean, would it be the end of the world?”

Theo leaned in and kissed him, long and slow. He could feel Robin’s touch pass along his lips and his breathing hitch again.

And then of course, the phone rang.  
–


	5. Missing Out But You're Growing Older

Everything felt a little different after they trapped Circe. Robin felt confident in a way he never had before. He'd stood up for what he believed in, and people he cared for stood with him. He felt empowered-validated for all those times he had to stand back and watch the Pagans cause chaos that he didn’t believe in. At the same time, he felt a little twinge of sadness. He could never go back after betraying them. Robin didn’t want to return to the Pagans, but he was afraid of being alone. Theo wouldn't leave him, surely.

Robin sat on the staircase, Theo at his side. In front of them Roz and Harvey were in tears, still hugging one another close after Roz had been transformed back to herself. It made his heart ache to think of losing Theo the way Harvey had lost Roz, even if it was temporary.

Robin would see Sabrina leaning in an adjacent doorway, considering her friends and keeping a watchful eye on Caliban as he attended to get her attentions. He could sense the sexual tension between the two.

Robin wasn't sure how comfortable Theo was with displays of affection in front of his friends. There were so many emotions swirling around him and he just wanted to hold Theo close to feel grounded.

While Robin was lost in thought, Theo sat watching his friends reunite, a swell of relief flooding through him. Roz was safe, Harvey was happy, and Sabrina was back-and clearly distracted from her breakup by Caliban’s presence. Theo absentmindedly reached for Robin's hand and entertained their fingers.

Robin leaned in closer and laid his head on Theos shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Let's go home, guys." Harvey’s words brought them back into the moment. "I don’t know about you guys, but I'm ready to leave this place."

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood to walk out. "Anyone up for a burger at Cerberus'?" Ambrose asked.

Everyone was in agreement, Robin assumed that Theo would be too. It was probably for the best-his adrenaline was still up and the proximity to Theo had started exciting him. They should definitely walk to the bookstore, spend some time in the fresh cold air, and eat a meal.

He should not be thinking about Theo naked.

"I think we might just head home. Today's been a lot," Theo answered for them both, surprising Robin.

"Yeah of course! Be safe walking home, well see you tomorrow," Roz smiled at them and followed Sabrina out the door.

\--

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go out with your friends," Robin asked, looking down at Theo as the turned and walked towards the old farmhouse. Robin didn’t want Theo missing out on his account.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just thought that maybe we could spend some time together. Ya know... on our own." Theo blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I would really like that," Robin smiled and pulled Theo in close to him as they walked.

\--  
"I... I have an... idea." Theo looked up at Robin as the neared his house.

The moon was bright, not quite full but still lighting their path. The porch light was on in the distance, a clear sign none was home yet.

"What is that?" Robin looked at him inquisitively.

"Well... you were originally supposed to get close to me to find a sacrifice for the Green Man, right?"

"Yes..." Robin hung his head in shame. He tried not to think about that but it was true.

"And you chose me because I'm haven’t... I mean I've never... because I'm a virgin, right?" Theo looked determined and Robin couldn't quite understand the expression.

"Yeah, only virgins can be sacrificed to the Green Man for the great flowering."

"Exactly, and well, even though you're on our side now I'm not technically safe, right?"

"They'll still try to come for you, but Theo I would never let them take you," Robin looked heartbroken at the idea of losing Theo. All he could think about was the pain Harvey felt when Roz had been turned to stone.

"I know you won't, Robin. But I've been thinking." Theo turned and stopped them in front of the porch, jut at the edge of the warm amber light. He took Robin's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, long and slow. Robin's hands instinctively wrapped around Theo's back, pulling him closer. God, he smells amazing, Robin thought.

Theo pulled back slightly, keeping his forehead pressed against Robin's and whispered, "I've been thinking, what if I wasn't a virgin anymore."

Surprised, Robin stepped back to take in Theo's expression. "Are you sure?" Theo could feel his chest tighten and a swell of excitement in his stomach. "You... we... we don't have to. I will keep you safe. I don’t want you to feel like you have to..."

"I want to." Thro cut off Robin's stammering. "I want you." His words were clear as he stared into Robin's eyes.

Oh Gods, Robin thought. He'd thought about pulling Theo out of his clothes every time their make out sessions got intense, but had always stopped them when he started to get excited. He didn’t want to pressure or overwhelm Theo. Deep breaths, he'd tell himself. Deep breaths.

"I want you too, Theo. And I never want you to feel pressured."

"I know you'd never do that," Theo pulled Robin in for another deep kiss. He could feel the muscles of Robin's chest pressed against him, could feel his heartbeat quicken. His breathing speed up and he sighed into Robin's mouth. "Let's go inside."

\--  
Theo led Robin up the stairs to his room. He was nervous and excited and incredibly thankful his dad was working late.

Robin closed the bedroom door behind them and followed Theo to the bed. They sat on the edge, holding hands, and looked sheepishly at one another.

"Are you scared?" Robin was still worried about Theo.

"A little." Theo volunteered, "Ok, maybe a lot." He paused, staring up at Robin who looked apprehensive. "But I'm also happy. I never thought I'd meet anyone who'd accept me as I am. Not until you." Theo smiled. He felt safe with Robin.

"I feel the same way." Robin looked intensely at Theo.

"What do you mean?" Theo was confused. He laughed nervously.

Robin wasn't sure how best to explain, so he stood and pulled his cap and shirt off letting them fall to the floor. "I'm a hobgoblin."

Theo watched as Robin dropped his glamour and the tips of his ears showed delicate points. His stomach was impossibly muscular. Nothing was really surprising anymore, but this actually made total sense.

"Cool, uh... what does that mean exactly?" Theo asked, still a little confused about the implications of this new information.

"I can run... fast." Robin smiled, there wasn't a good way to describe just how fast. "Theo are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"I do." There was no question in his voice. "I mean only virgins can be sacrificed to the green man, right?" Robin nodded. "Great, I really like you, Robin. And I really really want to be with you."

Robin pulled Theo in for a kiss in response. Theo pulled Robin closer, his hands in his hair. They fell back against the bed, still intertwined. Theo let his hands wander to his chest. Theo's touch felt incredible; Robin felt a surge of warmth and his breathing hitch, he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in Theo's mouth, pulled him close and held him tight. Theo welcomed the passionate turn of events and returned the kiss, hand still trapped between them against Robin's chest. His heartbeat felt impossibly fast.


End file.
